Phan Poetry, literally
by PhangirlTillTheEnd
Summary: I write awful poems when I'm sad. Tell me the many ways I can improve them. G'head. They can be in either Dan or Phil's POV, depends on how you read them. I'll add more as time goes by, and life gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, when I get upset for no apparent reason, I write -extremely bad- poetry. This is just some depressing Phan poetry for whoever actually reads what I post. Yah.**

* * *

If I said I'd die,  
Waiting for you to love me,  
How would you respond?

Because the truth is,  
I'd wait for you forever,  
But I know you won't.

~o0o~

I didn't mean to start the conversation,  
or to giggle at your jokes,  
did I?

I didn't mean to include you,  
or to befriend you,  
did I?

I didn't mean to make you so important,  
or to depend on you,  
did I?

I didn't mean to tell you my secrets,  
and get you to to tell me yours,  
did I?

I didn't mean to fall in love with you,  
or never leave your side,  
did I?

I didn't mean to hurt you,  
or make you cry,  
did I?

I didn't mean to leave you,  
but,  
I did.

~o0o~

If I were to fall in love,  
why would it matter  
who they were?  
Surely all that would matter  
is who they are now?

~o0o~

If I told you that I miss you,  
would you miss me?  
If I told you that I need you,  
would you need me?  
If I told you that I love you,  
would you love me?

But, I already know the answer.

Not only do I not miss you,  
I have never missed you.  
Not only do I not need you,  
I have never needed you.  
Not only do I not love you,  
I have never loved you.

And that is how it will stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Having to wake up to silence  
it's different.

Having to try and face the day by myself  
it's different.

Having no-one to whisper dirty thoughts in my ear  
it's different.

Having no-one to moan at me about how bright it is  
it's different.

Having no-one to bring up the Tesco's delivery in one trip  
it's different.

Having to eat breakfast by myself- almost in solitude  
it's different.

Having to shower by myself  
it's different.

Having no-one to say how girly I smell  
it's different.

Having no-one to bring me my towel when I forget it  
it's different.

Having no-one to stop me when I lie in the bottom of the bath, far under water  
it won't be different anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I kinda made more. It's because I have to write a poem for English, and I went overboard.  
Sorry. Remember to tell me how bad they are, please and thank you.  
~B**

* * *

fancy dinners in restaurants  
and expensive gifts  
will never  
ever  
make me feel as happy as I am  
when I'm with you  
with just a cheap takeaway on ikea plates  
and tacky presents from stalls

~o0o~

cold pizza from bad takeaways  
you forgot to microwave it  
but  
it still tasted like the best things in the world  
as you gave it to me

~o0o~

I have been stupid in my life.  
I have made many mistakes.  
I have been ignorant.  
I have been rude.  
But worst of all,  
I've been blind to your feelings-  
I let you slip through my fingertips.  
And I think that will be the one thing  
that I will regret  
at the end of this lifetime.

~o0o~

That one spot;  
the spot where we met;  
the spot where I kissed you;  
the spot where I realized I loved you;  
the spot where you said you loved me too-  
It's the best place in my world.


	4. Chapter 4

This hallway  
this one, absolutely tiny hallway  
holds far too many memories

like the time when I stained the carpet with red wine  
or  
when you dropped four pints of milk on the floor, and spent a week trying to fabreeze it so it wouldn't smell bad.

Perhaps one of the most memorable moments was where you found the mice in the living room  
and  
you looked so childish, and warned me not to go in there until they found their way into the 'humane' mouse traps.

Maybe the best memory was when you fell over the hoover cord and you thought you broke your nose on the floor  
and  
I had to take you to A&E and wait for the doctors to say that I was right, thank you very much, and your nose _wasn't_ broken at all, little drama queen.

Possibly even the time where I just broke down and had no idea where my life was going and couldn't stop crying  
and  
you just sat there, holding me for four hours until the tears subsided and you said in the smallest voice imaginable 'can we get food now?'

But my favourite memory that ever happened here is the night when the clouds cleared  
and  
I finally saw you.

It was the night where me alone, became you and I.


End file.
